


Death in Angel City

by Roo_Roo89



Series: Lucifer; Series 4 [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Choices, Crime, Danger, Death, F/F, F/M, Hell, My take on Azreal, Tags to add as this develops, The usual Luciferness, Violence, don't hate me, heed the warnings, one pissed off angel, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roo_Roo89/pseuds/Roo_Roo89
Summary: Decker has seen the truth, even though she has always known it, it's still quite a lot to take in.Lucifer is recovering from his ordeal, both physically and mentally. But just as he is feeling sorry for himself, a blast from the past turns up, and she's understandably pissed!This newcomer has a God-given mission and her own agenda, she is not what her brothers have made her out to be.Maze (Mazakeen) has one tough choice to make.//I suck at summaries//





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Lucifer fanfic. I have been toying with this idea for a while.  
> This is also my take on the characters so it will be, more than likely, Non-canon I think the term is. Also, my take on Azreal!
> 
> I know I have other works ongoing but if I don't get this on here, I'll go mad.
> 
> {Join the fight on Twitter, #SaveLucifer #PickUpLucifer, make noise and here's hoping to series 4}

There was no air! The trees swayed lifelessly but there was no breeze what-so-ever! It was dull and grey, but no sun in the sky for daylight, no stars or moon for night. It just was. A place of nothingness but filled with trees, buildings, and others. The buildings even looked grey and dull. They appeared abandoned but not derelict. They looked old but not worn down. Although, she could have sworn she broke the window in that shop the other day. Day? Was there even a thing as Day around here? She can't remember the last time she felt the son on her face, the real wind through her hair, the beat of her wings against her back. it's all so useless now. In this place. What's the point of anything? But she has a point. Everything. This is her domain now, no time passes, no light shines, but this is hers. And she hates it!

 

Walking down a street, watching the others slope passed her, slowly, heads bowed low. Clothes they had on when their lives ended were fluttering in the non-existent wind. She's given up on questioning the reason behind it all. How can thing flow in the breeze when there is none? How can it seem so dull when there is light? How can it feel cold when there is no wind? How can anything be in this place when there is nothing here? Questions she had asked countless times and always knew the answer. This is nowhere, but it is everywhere. This is nothing but it is everything. This is the place for lost souls, the place of no damnation but no enlightenment.

This is purgatory.

 

xoxo

 

"It's all true." The gentle voice of the Detective whispers behind him. He stiffens. He would've sworn he had taken her far enough away, someplace where she'd be safe. Where she wouldn't be hurt, bullet-proof vest or not. 

He slowly stands, not realising the implications of doing so when he turned to face her. The Detective. His Detective. He smiles, if only for a second. The look in her eyes was not one he was used to seeing. She was scared. Fearful. Possibly terrified, and she was looking at him with it all in her eyes. He couldn't quite understand it. 

 

"Detective?" He questions her, not knowing what it is she is staring at. She's just staring. Realisation and fear in her eyes. The Detective was terrified at what she was seeing. But his wings were not out. Maybe it was because of the man lying dead by his feet? But no, she was ready to put a bullet in him herself. In fact, she did. He saw her do it. 

Then what?

He raised a hand to his face slowly and his eyes widened in realisation. He had his 'Devil Face' back. And Chloe Decker was staring straight at him. She was looking upon divinity! He quickly hid his face, becoming the Lucifer she had always seen.

"Detective?" He asked again, quietly. He took a step forward, she took one back and he froze. 

Decker did the one thing she had never done. She turned and she ran. 

 

xoxo

 

"I'm sorry Linda," Maze whispered as she took her friend's hands in her own. She gently squeezed them and smiled through the pain. She will heal in time, but if she didn't' fix this, she wouldn't have been able to heal her demonic heart. Not that she had a heart, it was that Human saying wasn't it?

"Your actions prove that Maze," Linda replied with a soft smile of her own and squeezed back. "I'm sorry too. I never meant to lie to you. Or hurt you. I care too much for you to do that."

Maze shifted then winced. Damn Cain and his bloody guards. "I had to make sure you were alright. I couldn't let him.."

"Shh," Linda smiles again. "It's alright. I'm alright. You need to get some rest." Linda moved away from Maze and returned with a hidden blanket. "In case of emergencies. Some patients find comfort in these things during a session."

She led Maze back against her couch and covered her with the blanket. "Get some rest, I'll be alright."

Maze nodded, not one to argue with her anymore more. She had a lot of making up to do. She was just about to let sleep take her once more when the ruffle of wings and a gust of wind breaks out across the office.  She was up in an instant, her blade out against the throat of the intruder who was not there a second ago.

"Hello Maze," Amenadiel answered, his face as stoic as ever, dressed in his angelic dress.

"Nice dress," Maze muttered and Linda guided her back to the couch.

"Why are you here Amenadiel?" Linda asked as she looked up at the angel she cared for deeply.

"Lucifer." Was his reply and Maze let out a grunt and laid back down.

"It's always baby brother." She muttered.

"He's in danger, and I need your help." Amenadiel looked towards Maze who grunted as he got back up.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it. Anyway, what makes you think he'll want to see me?" She ignored the look from Linda, "I almost destroyed his life here. There's no way he would want to be anywhere near me."

"Maze?" Linda stepped back and Maze straightened herself and pulled up her walls against the disappointment from her friend. 

"I just wanted to go home. He wouldn't take me home." With that, she slumped back down once more and hung her head. "What's the danger and how do we help him this time?"

xoxo

This was her domain, her punishment after losing her blade. No matter how many times she swore it was stolen, she wasn't believed by her brethren. She had a duty to fulfill after siding with Lucifer during the rebellion and she even failed at that. Now she was stranded amongst lost souls,  forced to watch as some moved on, never being able to follow. She couldn't, whatever it was they found, she never did. 

"Azrael," was a voice behind her and she stopped. No-one in this place noticed anyone else. But that was a voice she knew all too well. The brother that had sent her here. 

"Gabriel. What a nice surprise." She turned to face him, her wings spread out behind her, their majestic appearance and black feathers looked so dull and pathetic. "Branching out are we?"

"No Azrael." He still managed to keep his angelic look, even in purgatory. "If it was up to me I would leave you here to rot among the Lost. But Father wishes to speak with you."

Azrael smirked and folded her arms across her chest. "And what if I told him to shove it where the sun doesn't shine."

"Being around Humans has changed you Azrael. You are still his child." Gabriel stepped forward, in his hand he held his sword. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

And then they were gone. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_'This is the voicemail of Detective Chloe Decker, sorry I can't answer right now but leave your name and number and I'll try and get back to you.'_

 

"Dammit Detective!" Lucifer huffed and threw his phone down on the bar and finished his glass of whiskey in one. It had been three hours, twenty-seven minutes and thirty-two seconds since the Fall Out. Once he had overcome the shock of the Detective running from him, he moved quickly. He tried to catch her but she drove away before he could get anywhere near her. The tires squealing against the tarmac was still ringing in his ears. 

He had tried the precinct after that, but Ella had said she had gone straight home. He had turned and left and ignored the shouts behind him, asking questions, concerned about his well being, needing to know what had happened. He couldn't do that right then, he needed to find The Detective. He had tried her home but no one was in and he couldn't think of anywhere else other than his club. 

Downstairs was closed for the night, he had a sign up stating renovations but he just couldn't really let it open at the moment. It was a high profiled case and he was unsure of how long it would've taken to close it.

  _'This is the voicemail of...'_ He tried again with no luck and again he slammed his phone down. Again he huffed and poured himself another drink as he sat alone in his bar. He nursed his drink with his head held in his free hand.

"Come on Chloe!" He whispered to himself. 

"Well, that won't get you anywhere will it." Lucifer stiffened and the drink he was holding was thrown towards the voice of the one he used to call a friend. She moved just in time. "I deserved that." Lucifer turned to face her, ready to give her a damn good yelling match but came up short. He moved quickly towards her and cupped her face in his hand as he cataloged her injuries. 

"My disappointment, yes. But this? Not so much." He stepped back and placed his hands in his pockets. "I hope you made them pay for that, Mazikeen."

"Would I be worth my name if I didn't?" She forced a smile but her defenses were still up. 

"No, you wouldn't." Lucifer relaxed and went back to the bar. He pulled out two glasses and poured them both a whiskey, handing one to Maze. "I'm sorry Maze."

"For what?" She accepted the drink and moved towards a seat at the bar.

"Making you feel like you had to betray me just to get me to listen. We've been through too much and I am sorry." Lucifer joined her and sipped his drink. "Now everything's just gone to Hell. Pun not intended."

"She saw you didn't she?" Very rarely wrong, Maze knew Lucifer better than he knew himself.

"I have my Devil Face back, I should be celebrating. I am me once again, but The Detective." he gulped down his drink, "she ran from me." 

"Great, now that's another one I'd have to talk round. You were lucky with Linda. But Decker? She's a tough cookie to crack if she's seen you and now finally believes the truth, then I may be down a friend once again." Maze sighed and stared into her glass. 

"Why are you even here Maze? Is this another one of your tricks to manipulate me into taking you home? You talk to The Detective and save our partnership so I get to take you home?" Lucifer stood and paced. "Not going to happen. Last time I did something like that, she almost died!" 

"It's not always about you Lucifer!" Maze was beginning to get angry again, but she remained seated. "I have a life here too! I finally found a place where I belong and it all burned in my face. I couldn't take all these stupid feelings, I just wanted to go home. I still want to go home. I'm a demon Lucifer, I don't do emotions or feelings. Unless it's anger and hate." Maze sighed. "Besides, I'm here to help you, once again Lucifer."

Lucifer stared at his companion, once friend. Maybe they could return what they were, but it was a long road ahead and they both knew it. But this back and forth is just like old times.

"What is it now Maze?" He stopped pacing and watched a small shred of fear light her eyes. If it was something to spark that much fear, if only a little, into his right-hand woman of Hell, then it was something big.

"Now now children," a voice in the shadows whispered. "Maybe we can all get what we want."

xoxo

 Wind. She could actually feel the wind in her hair! And the sun on her face! The ground beneath her feet! She was alive! She felt alive and she felt wonderful! No more grey and dullness. No more souls ignoring her. She was alive and people could see her. Well, they could see her enough to filter around her and keep their distance, occasionally throwing the confused look in her direction and some yells of 'weirdo'. But she didn't care. She will wear this grin as wide as she can, she will skip and jump and dance as much as possible. 

"Having fun?" Gabriel fell into step beside her, and her good mood ended.

"Well, I was until you turned up Brother." Her smile fell and she shifted into a quick pace. But Gabriel kept up right beside her.

"You have a job to do, don't mess it up." And he was gone. The people around them didn't take much notice, but they never do when he was around. He may not be able to mess with time, but he could manipulate humans, to an extent that is. Father does have a big thing about free will and all that crap. But then again, she could use that in her favor. 

Yes she had a job to do and yes she will do it (anything to avoid Purgatory) but she will do it in her own time. Now that she's alive, she is gifted with free will just like every other living being on this Earth; Angel, Demon or Devil and she will use this to her own advantage. She has a score to settle.

xoxo

Amenidiel stepped into Lux and was welcomed to devastation. So much so that the sign regarding renovations will be truer than his younger brother had intended it to be. Which got him moving. He stepped over broken tables, moved away broken chairs and stood against broken glass. Even the replaced piano was once again shattered. There was a soft groan from beneath it and Amenidiel saw Lucifer coming around.

"A little help brother, if it's not too much trouble!" Lucifer hissed.

"Maze?" Amenidiel asked as he helped Lucifer up from the mess. 

"Over by the bar somewhere." Lucifer rubbed his head and made his way towards said bar just as Maze was coming around herself.

"I take it he's already paid a little visit then?" Amenidiel asked as he approached the pair. "It must have been some fight if he knocked you unconscious little brother."

"Don't call me that!" Lucifer huffed and went in search of some alcohol. When he came up empty he threw one of the broken bottles across the room. "So I take it father sent you to warn me that he made it out of Purgatory? Did he happen to mention how? No wait, of course he didn't." 

"I still don't get why that one is so obsessed with you Lucifer. He must be one pissed off demon to warrant a warning from big brother and dear old daddy." Maze relocated a dislocated shoulder with a grunt.

"It's a long story. Damien has vengeance on his mind and Hell couldn't handle him." Lucifer shook his head and winced. "I couldn't handle him."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe had no idea where she was headed, all she knew was that she had to get out of there. The realisation had dawned on her as she had sat on that rooftop, understanding that Lucifer was who he had said he was all along. But actually seeing it? Actual, existing proof that the Devil and God and everything in between was real? It was a hell of a lot to take in (no pun intended). 

The scene played in her mind as she drove. Rushing down the stairs to the ground floor, getting out onto the street and understanding where she was, making her way back to Lucifer as quickly as her legs could carry her, then stumbling onto the scene that filled her mind.

Lucifer, leaning over Marcus's dead body, his shoulders hunched inwards as if he was in pain. But Marcus was dead, Lucifer killed him. She could feel it then, something in the air making her hair stand on end. She remembered calling to him. She remembered him stand and turn to face her. His face. Deep red with his eyes that glowed, looking back now she could take it for burn scars, covering all of his face. It wasn't Lucifer. But it was. Everything snapped into place the instant she saw him, her mind was whirling at a hundred miles an hour. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Heaven. Hell. Angels, God, Devil, and Demons. The stories she had read in bible studies, the church services she attended when she was at school. It never really crossed her mind that it could all be so very real. She had to get out. 

So she ran. 

She drove along the highway, no goal in mind and everything fell apart inside. She couldn't handle it. She was annoyed at Lucifer for always talking in metaphors. But now she knew he wasn't. He had never lied to her. Not once. Not really. She understood that then. But it was a lot to take in and digest. 

After what had felt like hours, she pulled into a parking space at a viewing point, turned off her engine and stepped outside. Once the car was locked she made her way to the edge of what appeared to be a cliff, the city gazing out across the horizon in front of her and she looked up. That's all she did as she gathered her thoughts. Just looked up at the sky. 

Chloe got her breathing under control after a while, she hadn't realised she was breathing so hard and so fast. She closed her eyes and sat against the ground. She needed to gather herself and her thoughts, just as she would when she was working a difficult case. 

Once centered she began looking back at all the facts, what she remembered from her bible teachings against what Lucifer would say now and then. 

Lucifer betrayed his father and was cast out, damned to rule Hell for all eternity. Once he fell, the Devil was born. Something evil and dark, something to fear.

But no.

Lucifer had always said, argued in fact, that he was not evil, he just punished evil. 

But then the bible did say he coerced Eve to bite the apple, to defy God himself. Then again, Lucifer did have a knack for getting people to admit their deepest desires. Although, that never did work on her. She never knew why. Maybe she didn't really want to know. 

What was her role in all this? What did it all actually mean now? After all, she had fallen for the Devil himself. 

Actually, she didn't. She had fallen for the man Lucifer had become. She enjoyed his whit and childlike behaviour. Yes, it would annoy her at times, but she liked it. It's what made them a great team. He was charming, handsome. You could say Devilishly so. 

She smirked at this and sighed. If he was the Devil and Amenidiel was his brother, that must make him an angel. But then, that must mean Maze had never lied about herself either! She must be a demon! She had left her child with a demon of all things!

Chloe's breathing picked up again and she shot up, made her way to the car when something stopped her. The whooshing sound she had heard on the rooftop.

"Lucifer?" She asked in a shaking voice and turned to look behind her.

"Not really, wrong gender and all that." Said the young woman. Chloe could have sworn she was not there before. "My name's Azrael. I think you know my brother."

Chloe swallowed and nodded. Cleared her throat and finally spoke, "I'm a cop. If I go missing.." She was interrupted by gentle laughter.

"I'm not here for that. I'm not what my brother thinks I am. It's all that drivel you humans tend to make up to make yourselves feel better," Azrael smiled softly, not making any sudden movements. "No. I have a few things I need to do, and I have a message for you."

"From who?" Chloe had found her strength. Her life might be a little unreal, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She refused to be beaten.

"My father." Azrael shrugged and held out a hand. "Although, it'll be so much easier if I show you."

Chloe stared at the offered hand for a moment and shrugged. It couldn't get any worse; could it? So she took the jump and held onto Azreal's hand as she was whisked away and found herself watching the past few years like she was watching a movie. 

She saw the cases she had worked with Lucifer, she heard everything he would say. She watched as Lucifer cut into his skin, again and again, waiting for something while toxic smoke filled the close room. The instant he didn't bleed, he rushed in and got the two men out, saving their lives. 

She saw Maze take her daughter trick or treating. She watched as Maze let her daughter be whatever she wanted to be. That brought a tear to her eyes. She watched as Maze revealed a part of herself to Trixie and she saw the joy on her face as she was accepted. By a child no less but acceptance is acceptance, even to a demon. 

She watched as Linda was hurt by Charlotte of all people. But then Maze rushed to her side, Amenideil stopping time to allow her to be saved. 

Then she watched as she was shot by Marcus’s handy man, she saw Lucifer's horror and anguish as she went down. She watched as he cradled her and screamed as shots rang out. Then his wings shot around them, protecting her from further harm. But he was getting hit. The sound from his lips struck her very soul as she saw his wings being shot again and again. 

_"It appears, Detective, that you make me vulnerable too."_

And she was back by her car.

"No matter what you must be going through, my brother cares. His only sin was caring too much." Azrael stepped back. "It may be a lot to take in, but you must see what they are willing to give up for those they call friends." And with that, the angel, demon, thing was gone and Chloe was once again left on her own. 

She had a lot to get her head around. She fired off a quick text to Dan, just letting him know she was fine. She needed some time and making sure he had Trixie with him. She couldn't face her like this, not yet. She didn't want to scare her daughter. 

She breathed deeply and leaned against her car, staring at the sky once more, Lucifer's words echoing in her mind and the images she saw burned into her memory. Lucifer risked everything to save her life. Even their partnership.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Murder in progress

_It was starting to get dark. She should still be at home, working on some paper that was due the next day, but If she didn't go then she would be shunned by all of her peers. It was a must, she also had a rep to protect. So she had changed and left just as the sun began to set._

_She was almost there, she could hear the music from the end of the street. It had to be a house party, they were unable to get back into Lux this time around. Closed for renovations when she had check that morning on her way to college. The owner never asked for proof of age, even though she was definitely old enough for many things. They even spent the night together a few times, the best nights of her life. No strings attached. It was sinful and delicious._

_That's why she had to make this party, she couldn't let her reputation die. All the girls in her class had become super jealous and she became suddenly popular. It was great!_

_She was making her way towards the music when she felt someone walk behind her, their steps getting closure. She turned and could see a shadow of someone following her, closer and closer._

_She waited._

_It could be someone for the party._

_But when she saw the light hit a blade held in the hand she started backing away._

_She turned._

_She ran, screaming for help as the figure behind her got closure._

_Just as she could see the disco lights, hear the laughter and screams of people in the party, see them walking on the lawn, it grabbed her from behind._

_She screamed a blood curdled scream._

_"Hellow beautiful" the voice whispered in her ear as the blade sunk slowly into her lower back._

_Her scream was cut short by her gasp of pain. Burning pain and still the knife was sliding in slowly. She felt it as it left her skin._

_"Tell Lucifer I said hi." With that, her throat was cut from ear to ear. The figure let her lifeless body slump to the ground and he watched as the blood pooled around her._

_Then he vanished._

xoxo

"So, what do we have?" Detective Espinoza asked, after coming onto the scene just after two in the morning. 

"Female, twenty-five years of age, one stab wound to the lower back and throat sliced," Ella answered from her knelt position by the body, taking notes as she looked over the young woman. "The wound against the lower back pierced a kidney so we're looking for a long blade. But the throat? Now that's where it gets disturbing. The blade had to have been sharp, it cut right through the throat, chipping away at some of the spinal cord." Ella looked at the young girls face, shaking her head sadly. "Nasty way to go."

"Detective Douche!" Lucifer's overexcited tone reached their ears. "What are you doing here?" 

"Dead body? Case? Unless you didn't notice." Espinoza replied. 

"No, I noticed that." Lucifer stood by him, hands in his pockets. "What I meant was. What are  _you_ doing here?" he asked again and Dan sighed.

"Chloe is taking some personal time," Dan answered and avoided Lucifer's gaze. 

"Oh, but I thought you needed some time." Lucifer's voice softened, Dan just shrugged.

"I need to keep busy." He muttered and went to take further notes regarding the scene. 

That was when Lucifer noticed the girl against the pavement and frowned. "I know her." 

Dan and Ella both looked at him. Both wanted to ask, but didn't have time to open their mouths.

"And I've seen this before." Came a new voice just behind Ella. "And to answer everyone's questions; yes Lucifer slept with this girl, more than once by the look on his face. No, he didn't kill her. He was far too soaked up in his own self-pity to even leave his penthouse. No, I didn't kill her either, I just came here to deliver a message to my dear old brother. The name's Azrael and I'm taking Lucifer."

With that she turned and walked away, expecting Lucifer to follow. He was about to until Dan put a hand on his arm.

"No offense mate, but she looked ready to kill you." Dan had noticed the anger which burned in that woman's eyes. He had noticed she had never once taken her eyes from Lucifer. After losing Charlotte still being so raw, he couldn't take the loss of anyone else. Even if it was Lucifer.

"I'll be fine Detective Espin .. Douche." Lucifer corrected with a smile and straightened his. "She's my little sister." With that, he followed the woman. Dan could've sworn he slouched more than usual. Like a man who knows he's wrong and willing to accept whatever it is that's coming his way. 

After all, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

xoxo

"Azrael." Lucifer started when he finally caught up. He wore that stupid smirk on his face like he was happy to see her.

"Don't you Azrael me!" She hissed and jabbed a finger into his chest. "Do you have any idea what I've been through!?" A hand cut him off before he could speak. "That was rhetorical! You have no idea! I followed you. Blindly I might add, and what happens!? You abandon me! You left me there alone! Gabriel got to me you know! Dragged my arse to father as you slunked off and bloody damn well hid! Causing a revolution, you said! Getting back at father you said! And where were you!? In the bleeding garden having it off with that messed up woman! Eat the fruit?! Really!? I was charged with treason by my own father and was sentenced to become an Angel of Death!! Do you know what that's like? No you don't?" Azrael breathed and paced.

"Then my blade get stolen. Stolen!? Can you believe that!?" Azrael had lowered her voice but she was still ranted. "And were does father decide I needed to go!? Purgatory! My punishment! And you got to become the Devil! Don't act like you bloody damn well hate it either! At least you had a way out! I mean, look at you now." She threw her hands in his direction. "Gabriel then comes to me, takes me home. And guess what!? I'm father's messenger once again. BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME ALONE!" She yelled in his direction. 

"Az, I'm sorry." Lucifer answered quietly, keeping his eyes on her. Even though he was watching her, he never did see the fist coming. But he felt it against his nose and mouth. The force was so hard he had landed on his arse.

"You're not sorry, not yet." And with that she vanished, leaving behind a single black feather. 

Lucifer picked it up as he picked himself up, nursing his bloodied face. She left behind one single black feather, now he knows he's in trouble.

"Chloe." 

He vanished, taking the feather with him.


	5. Chapter 5

The call had come in just after two in the morning, Chloe answered. Her voice was tinged with uncertainty, she didn't really feel like she could focus on the work at the moment. So, she requested personal time, just for a few days. No questions where asked and the leave was put through quickly. Chloe disconnected from the acting Lieutenant and sighed and reached for the glass of whiskey she had poured herself. Her hands still shook. She had been trying to sort through her thoughts, but there were so many more questions than answers. She had tried work earlier but couldn't focus. She didn't even enter the precinct, instead, she turned and drove home. She was lucky not end up in another car accident, she wasn't really focused all that much. 

For hours she was at home, she had showered, she tried to rest. But she couldn't get those images from her head. So she did research. Looked into Bible passages, googled angels and demons. All the stories did not fit in with the people she had become to know and care about. Take Maze for example. 

Demons were supposed to be dark and vicious. Evil incarnate, spreading decease and destruction against God's creation. They're supposed to be manipulative and vindictive. Twisting humanity and condemning their souls to Hell.

But Maze was nothing like that. Well, not towards those deemed worthy of her loyalty. She had taken to Trixie and Chloe knew in her heart that no harm would come to her daughter around Maze, so that was a plus. But it still didn't wave the fear that built up in her gut. 

That was when the call came through, that was when she requested leave and that was how she found herself pouring a glass of whiskey with shaking hands. She leaned against the bench in her kitchen, thankful that Trixie was away with Dan's parents for the weekend. She took a sip, her back against the living room, so she didn't notice Maze until she heard her. 

The noise startled Chloe, the glass fell from her hand as she spun on the spot, her free hand reaching for her gun at the same time. In a second Chloe was aiming the gun straight at Maze's chest. Maze froze and held her hands up in surrender.

"Hey, Decker." Maze said softly, not really moving. "Easy now. I'm not going to hurt you." But Chloe stood firm, feeling a little calmer now she had her gun and her hands steadied. Maze sighed and dropped her hands, but still made no other move. "I needed to make sure you were alright, now that you finally know the truth. Or, rather believe it."

"You're a demon." Chloe blurted, her voice shook slightly. 

"Yes, as I have always told you. I don't lie." Maze shrugged. 

"Demons are meant to be nightmarish creatures. Tortured souls. All things evil to manipulate and ruin Humanity." Chloe stood straighter, but her gun lowered.

"Not all Demons. Human's tend to get the truth a bit blurred. Anything to make themselves feel better I suppose. You lot always need someone to blame, why not Hell and its residents?" Maze noticed Chloe relax and she gave her a warm smile. "Demons are fiercely loyal to those they call their own. For me, it's Linda, you and Trix. Lucifer obviously, but don't tell him I said that. I'm still rather pissed at him. But I would never hurt you or yours, Chloe." 

Chloe nodded and lowered the gun but it still remained in her hand. It was her anchor. "I know. I have so many questions, so much to work out. But I need to ask you something that's been eating me up inside." Maze nodded so Chloe continued, "you were mad at me. You said he wouldn't take you home because of me." 

Maze sighed, trying, yet failing, to hide the hurt in her eyes. "I'm not good with human emotions. It's not me. Or it wasn't and I had a hard time trying to figure myself out. I was hurt that my best friend went behind my back and I wanted to leave. To go back to where everything made sense, where nothing was complicated. I knew my place in Hell. my duties and I didn't hurt. But here? It was all so much and Lucifer refused to let me go home. He was afraid that you would get hurt or something. He couldn't .. Can't .. Lose you."

Chloe nodded along, listening intently then shook her head. "You wanted him to kill you?" 

"What!? No!" Maze stepped back. "I'm a  _Demon_ Chloe, I have no soul. If I died, I die. That's it. I just cease to exist and that terrifies me." Maze finally admitted. 

"So then what? You wanted him to fly you home or something?" Just then there was a flutter of noise and Chloe startled. A startled human with a gun in her hand that knows how to use it? Bad idea. 

Chloe spun towards the noise, raised the gun and without thinking, fired a shot. 

xoxo

"You're stalling little sister." Gabriel's voice startled her out of her thoughts as she lurked in the shadows, not too far away from the home of one Detective Chloe Decker.

"I'm not stalling at all big brother."  Azrael turned and smirked. "Things are playing out just nicely. Maybe you should run along. Or would you like a little reminder of what I can do?" She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. She laughed softly at the look in her older brother's eyes. The millennial of being ignored, tormented and forgotten had finally caught up with her and Gabriel was one of those that felt her true wrath. By the look on his face, he never forgot. 

"Do not forget your true purpose." He hissed, vanishing with a gust of wind, and Azrael set her sights back onto the house of Chloe Decker. She'll wait just a few more moments. Then she'll strike.

xoxo

The grunt of pain started Chloe and she dropped the gun. "Lucifer!?" She shrieked and moved towards him without thinking.

Lucifer was sprawled on the floor, his left hand clutched to his right shoulder, blood seeping through his fingers.

"Jesus! Oh God!" Chloe mutter as she reached for him with shaking hands, and she assessed the damage. She'd only gone and shot him again.

"Lets leave the family out of this shall we." Lucifer hissed in pain, looking up he quickly looked over Chloe. "Are you alright!?" He asked with sudden concern, eyes scanning her for any physical sign of pain.

"She shot you and you're asking if she's alright?" Maze came over with a hand, pulling Lucifer off from the floor. "You really need to get your priorities straight."

"She's fine big brother." Came a familiar voice. Maze shuddered and hissed in the direction of yet another newcomer, Chloe jumped once again and turned to face Azrael, but before anyone could move, Lucifer was moving, blocking Chloe's view.

"Leave her alone!" He growled, his eyes flashed red and Azrsel laughed. 

"Oh come now Lucy." Her smile faded as she saw her brother's shoulder for the first time. Real concern flashed across her face if only for a second before she smirked. "So it's true. The Devil does bleed in the presence of his favourite human. Good to know." 

Maze came around from behind Lucifer, a blade swirling in her hands. "Azrael. I can't say it's a pleasure." She grumbled. She moved forward, easily avoiding Lucifer's hand that tried to hold her back. "I've heard so much about you."

"Oh, I bet you have Mazikeen." Azrael's voice never wavered and her gaze never left Lucifer's. "I'm not here for your human Lucifer." 

"But, earlier. What you said." He sounded like he was weakening, the blood loss actually taking its toll. "And this." He reached into the inside of his jacket pocket, pulling out the black feather. For the first time in a long time, Azrael faltered as she stared at it. Her face going white and swallowed. 

"Where did you get that?" She hissed, snatching it from her brother's grasp. Her total reason for being here gone. "It can't be." She whispered. Lucifer's stumble made her come back to her senses and she looked at them all. "Any way. I have a message from dear old dad, and an offer." She turned to Maze. "He is giving you a choice. He gets off on that you know. Door number one, I take you back to Hell as you so wish, but you are not allowed to leave. Not once and not ever. You would take care of the gates, rule in Lucifer's absence. But he must visit there once a year for two earth days. Or there will be consequences for everyone you both hold dear." She pocketed the feather and straightened, hatred in her eyes for what she has become. A messenger of God, it made her blood boil.

"Choice number two. He's offering you a soul. You take it and you can live your life out on Earth, a full life to do as you please or whatever. Once you die your soul is judged and you could end up anywhere. Even Heaven." She turned to Lucifer and sighed. "Chloe was not made for you in the way that you think. Her father was the one he answered. He could not have children, but his wife so desperately wanted a child, and so he prayed for a miracle. Lucky Dad was in one of his good moods because he answered. She is a miracle, of course she is. Those touched by divinity feel the effects of humanity around her, only if she cares for them. Her feelings and choices are her own. You should know by now Father is big on free will, he would never manipulate a Human's feelings. He cares too much for them as you care too much for .." She trailed off then looked at Maze. "I'll give you three days. Chose wisely"

And with that she vanished. Lucifer slumped down even more and sighed, breathing slowly. He was getting weaker, this humanity thing sucks. "I need to go." He vanished, leaving the two stunned women behind.

"I need a drink." Maze muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say, I didn't think it would be this popular and I wish to thank each and everyone of you for taking the time to read this. 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying, and continue enjoying as you follow with me on this road.
> 
> I will say it's going to get bumpy along the way, so keep your arms and legs inside at all times during this Hellish ride.
> 
> Once again, I thank you :)

Lucifer landed none to gently in his penthouse, narrowly missing crashing into his piano. He groaned in pain, but now that he was a safe distance away from Chloe, he didn't feel like he was going to black out any second. His shoulder burned, more than the fires of Hell themselves as it tried to heal around the bullet that was lodged into the bone of his shoulder. He stumbled towards the bar, moving sluggishly, his arm now lifeless by his side. He grunted in pain, louder this time as the burning intensified. Being unable to heal because of a bullet hurt so much more than being shot. 

He was behind the bar in seconds, emptying boxes against the top as he searched for something, anything that will get the damn bullet out of his shoulder. He gave up behind the bar when he found nothing and headed towards the kitchen. You'd never know there was one if you didn't know where to look. Honestly, this place had everything, but people only tended to see the open space room and also his bedroom and bathroom. 

He pulled open empty draws with a hiss and a grunt until  _finally_ finding something he could use. A kitchen knife and tongs. He moved out the kitchen and went into the bathroom, this was going to get bloody and he'd rather do this where he could easily clean the mess.

He climbed into the shower, ripping off his shirt as he did so, took a couple deep breaths and dug the knife into his shoulder with a loud scream of pain. No one was around now, so he could actually let loose. It hurt!

Once he'd cut away at his flesh, revealing the bone, he dropped the knife and reached for the tongs with a shaking hand. He used them to grip the bullet and pulled with all his divine strength, another pain filled scream echoing around his home. Once he was done he slumped against the wall in his shower, his shaking hand reaching upwards to turn it on, ignoring that he was only topless and he was soaking a pair of good trousers.

The water came from all sides, he was thankful for the burning of the water and actually quite thankful for the size of the shower room. The designer and the fitter stopped asking questions once they had completed the work, after all, Lucifer repaid them with the best night of pleasure and desire they had ever had. He smiled fondly of the memory and let his eyes close. His burning pain in his shoulder finally easing as the skin, muscle and bone began to heal themselves properly.

During his healing process, his mind wandered back to his little sister. The hurt he saw in her eyes, the concern and then the fear. What does she know? What can possibly be so terrifying that had scared one of the strongest divine creatures Lucifer had ever known. But then, what about everything she said? Freewill? Chloe's feelings were truly her own? He wasn't being played or manipulated? Well he was, by his mother that is. He's never known Azreal to lie. Not to him anyway. She would never lie to him. They were too close, once upon a time. Seeing her so angry at the crime scene before hurt. Guilt stabbed every inch of his very being. There were not many things he'd ever feel guilty for, but being the center and focus of his little sister's anger? Disappointment? Hurt? Yes, he felt guilty for what had happened to her. But it wasn't his fault! Not really. 

But Purgatory? 

He'd rather be trapped in Hell.

xoxo

Chloe was still slumped against her floor, everything that she had a hold of was now spilling out of control. She felt dizzy. She felt sick. With that, she pulled herself from the floor and ran to the bathroom with a strength she never thought she'd have, and emptied her stomach contents.

Once cleaned up and mouth washed, she returned to the kitchen on shaky legs and slumped down into a stool next to Maze, who, without a word, handed Chloe a glass of straight-up vodka. The good stuff, Chloe noted. She nodded her thanks and took a sip. She focused on the burn in her throat to ground her back to Earth.

"So," she finally broke the silence, her voice sounded unused. She cleared her throat a little. "How you holding up?" she turned to Maze who stared ahead blankly but shrugged. A sign she was listening but wasn't all there.

Chloe sighed and stared back at her drink. "I guess that's why Lucifer can get hurt around me."

"It just confirms that you care about him." Maze muttered. "Those touched by Divinity feel the effects of humanity, only if you care for them," Maze repeated Azrael's words back to Chloe, without so much as looking her in the eye. "You care for him, so his immortality is stripped away."

Chloe sighed and took an even bigger guilt of the vodka. "That's why he left so suddenly?"

"If he stayed any longer he would have bled out." Maze finally turned towards Chloe. "You're taking this rather well. Some human's who gaze upon true divinity go mad." 

Chloe forced out a laugh, staring into the glass. "I'm not handling this at all. For all my life I never really knew what to believe. And now I have seen proof, I still don't know what to believe. Everything that I have read on Demons, Angels, Devil and God is nothing to what it's really like."

"Humans tend to make a bad situation worse." Maze shrugged and refilled her own glass. Chloe noticed a slight tremble in Maze's hand but didn't voice it. "Yes Lucifer was banished from Heaven, but for caring too much. He told me how close he was with his baby sister. The youngest of them all and she was abandoned by her parents because she was the only girl. Her older brothers tormented her and bullied her. Lucifer stuck up for her, taught her how to fight and defend herself. But she would normally drift off on her own. Especially when humanity was created." Maze downed her drink and continued the story that Lucifer would tell her when they were alone. "Lucifer saw what humanity had become, even if their father didn't. Lucifer brought to him many times but was ignored so he spoke with Azrael.

"Lucifer then said something about making father see what they are, those lowly pathetic beings. No offense. While he was gone, Azrael watched from afar, but their brothers noticed and began planning against them, for their father had ordered them all to love the creation as much as he did. But them two refused. Micheal hid Lucifer's sword from him, which pissed off Azrael and she went hunting for it. Lucifer had promised to back her up when needed, but when the time came, Micheal had Lucifer elsewhere and Azrael got caught and sentenced for treason against her creator. There was a massive fight and the sward was broken into three bits. She was forced to take the blade and become an Angel of Death, forced to carry souls on her back for eternity.

"Lucifer then lashed out, made Eve go against their father and he brought sin and desire to the world, and for that, Michael was ordered to cast him out. But Michael used all his power and didn't hold back, therefore Lucifer ended up in Hell, and his hatred and abandonment were what created thHellfirere that burns in his eyes."

"Huh," Chloe said, letting the silence settle on them as she took in the story. Azrael definitely had issued with Lucifer, that much was made clear tonight, but now she could understand some of it. "And what of you? You finally have the chance to go home." She answered after a while.

"Yes, but ruling Hell is different. And time down there is slower. Two Earth days is kinda more like two years up here, and Lucifer would hate to be away from his home for too long. I don't think I'd be able to manage so much time ruling it. I don't even know if I want to go back any more." Maze said with a sadness in her voice. 

The women sat quietly, each of them lost in their own thoughts. A lot has come to light and they both had a lot to think about. Not one of them slept and remained in a heavy silence which was not at all uncomfortable.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done on my phone.  
> Apologies for any mistakes. So point them out if you see any.  
> Insomnia strikes again so I do hope this fills your 'desire'

Lucifer had remained in the shower for over two hours. He wasn't yet fully healed but he could at least move his arm to some degree and the pain was dulled enough to ignore. He had pulled himself up, turned off the shower heads and undressed. He left the shower room, tying his robe against his bare skin, the softness of the silk sitting smoothly against him. 

"Long time no see brother," came a voice at his bar. Lucifer paused for a second, anger glittering across his face before settling into a grin. 

"Gabe!" He cried with false devotion. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" His face may be plastered with a smile, but his tone was filled with such sharpness it made Gabriel's wings quiver. 

"I'm here to send you back," Gabriel answered, standing tall and arms folded across his chest. 

Lucifer laughed harshly and leaned against the door frame. "Amenideil tried and failed. What makes you think you could send me back? We both know what happened last time we crossed paths." 

"Michael managed it." Was all Gabriel said, ignoring Lucifer's gibe. 

"Well. Michael was left a little worse for ware that time." Lucifer moved to stand straight, readying himself for a fight. He won't go back. "Besides, big brother, he's not here right now."

"Actually," a voice behind Lucifer chirped in. Demanding yet smooth and Lucifer turned, true fear and hatred burning in his eyes. He couldn't take both of them on his own, he knew that. But Lucifer was not one for running.

"Michael," he hissed. His eyes flashing dangerously red, his human skin melting away to reveal his true self. 

"You're going back and this time you'll be staying," Michael revealed his sword as Gabriel closed the gap. Lucifer was outnumbered and outmatched.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Came a third tone. 

Lucifer snapped towards his piano so fast he would've given himself whiplash if The Detective was around.

Sitting calmly against the top of his piano, one leg crossed over the other and a blade picking at her nails, Azreal smiled at her brothers. 

"Oh lookie." She giggled with glee, keeping her blade in view. "A family reunion." She jumped from the piano and stalked towards her three brothers.

I Gabriel moved towards Michael and Azrael laughed mockingly. "Always hiding behind Michael Gabby? I thought you'd have grown a pair by now." She had made her way to them, gently taking Lucifer's arm and forcing him behind her as her wings flared out. Pure black and pure beauty rose up from her back. 

"No one threatens my twin but me." She growled.

It happened so fast, Lucifer only blinked. The blade was thrown from her hand and landed in the bone of Michael's wing. He cried in pain as she launched forward, her wings given her lift as her fist met his throat, sending him flying backward into the wall behind him. The brick crumbled beneath by the force of the impact. 

Then she turned to Gabriel, her hand gripping his throat and she threw him just as hard against Michael. She bent to pick up her blade but they had vanished. 

She and Lucifer were alone, her harsh breathing filling the silence that had swallowed them. 

"Azrael?" Lucifer whispered, his human skin back in place and his wings gone. 

She turned on him then, her blade now against his own throat and he swallowed hard. He could feel the iciness of the metal. "My blade bestowed on me could destroy a divine creature as it was forged in Heaven." She hissed. "I wonder what a blade could do to you when forged in Purgatory." 

His hand moved to take her wrist gently. "Azrael. I'm sorry." 

Her hand gripped the blade tighter, her knuckles turning white. But her eyes were not filled with anger as they were when faced with Michael and Gabriel. They were filled with hurt. 

"Let me show you," he whispered. Pleading with her. 

Azrael shook her head quickly. She could see the memories of others. That was her gift. The saying that life passes before your eyes as you die? That's her curse. She filters through memories, allowing the soul to be judged. "I can't." She whispered back but didn't move away. "It hurts." 

"Please." He begged. "I need you to see. I can't ... It wasn't ... Please?"

The guilt. The sorrow. The desperation in his eyes made her waver and she nodded. As her eyes closed and she breathed in slowly she was a washed with memories of Heaven. 

xoxo

  _Home. That's what it was supposed to be. But it wasn't. Not really. But it's all he ever knew. Watching his Father's attempt at perfection again and again and again. Having to use his own blessing to destroy one of them on that wretched creation below._

_The first attempt had been fun to watch. So corrupted their Father deemed them demonic and banished them to the darkness. The second attempted roamed around them as lesser angels. No Holy gifts thrust upon them. And the third? Well. They were a little Jurassic, Lucifer called them._

_As he was turning a corner in the Silver City, his blood ran cold at what he saw. His brothers tormenting his sister once again. He growled low in his throats and went to her aid. Not that she needed it. She may be young but she had a strength they didn't. That he didn't._

_When he arrived, he had taken her by the hand and lead her away from the Silver City and deeper into Heaven itself. Towards their viewing point on the part of creation which lay abandoned. It was their place._

_"Are you alright?" He asked. His hand coming to rest against her back, just below the start of her wings._

_"I'm fine." She mumbled, watching the mindless idiots below. "He spends all his time in that damn Garden with his perfections. He forgets about these." She sounded sad. Lost and alone._

_"I know." Lucifer smiled softly, an idea coming to him. "Here. Watch."_

_And Azrael did. She watched as Lucifer created a gentle ball of light in his hand. She watched as he threw it towards the creation below. She watched as that bright light hovered just above it and she smiled. "Sami... Lucifer," she corrected. Knowing what her brother prefers after yet another spat with their so-called parents._

_"It's not fading like your others." She said after a while. Looking quite concerned. "The others are shooting stars. What's this one?"_

_He looked at her, giving her his charming smile. "The Morning-Star. Just for you. Whenever you feel alone and you can't find me, you'll have that to guide you."_

_She hugged him then but pulled back, "I have a confession." She whispered and watched the dregs of Humanity wonder around the Earth below. "I went down there. Followed you. But they were so cold. So distant. No speech. Nothing. So I gave them a piece of apple. You know. The forbidden fruit as everyone's calling it. I think they're starting to evolve. They may be tolerable one day."_

_-_

_The image flickered._

_-_

_"But they won't listen!" Azrael growled. "I'm not worthy of their devotion! Don't you see? This is the only way!"_

_"NO!" Lucifer shouted back. "I will not let you destroy yourself. Michael has hidden my sword. If I had it I could storm the throne room. Make them listen!" Lucifer held his sister in his arms. His eyes pleading. "I would never ask this of you. But you need to memorize Michael. Let me know where my sward is. Let me help you! Let me save you!"_

_-_

_Lucifer was now heading towards the place he would meet Azreal. Finally, her torment would be over._

_"Brother!" Michael's voice boomed and blocked his way._

_"I'm busy!" Lucifer hissed. He really had no time for a fighting match. The last one lasted eons. They are equally matched in every way, but Lucifer's anger towards his older brother shines brighter._

_But he had no choice. Michael charged and Lucifer went on the defensive. He had to make this quick. He couldn't leave her alone._

_But Micheal was relentless. Lucifer was pinned and he heard it. Her scream echoed through the halls of the Silver City. His rage flared and he threw Michael off and ran._

_He ran into the throne room with such hatred for the being that sat before him. With such rage and vengeance Lucifer heading towards Creation. The one thing Father cared more about than his own children. He corrupted them. Made them question Him. Made them give in to desire. To choice. To Sin. To free will._

_"My Son!" The Heavens bellowed. Creation ran wildly for cover but Lucifer stood tall._

_"You took her away from me! She was cast aside by you and my brothers. She came for help and love. And you destroyed her!" Lucifer yelled._

_"She has become an Angel of Death for her treason." His Father bellowed back, Michael ascended from Heaven with the Silver Sword in his hand. "For your own, you will be cast out! They will see you for who you are! They will look on you as the sinner. The Destroyer. The Devil! I cast you into Hell for all eternity!"_

_Lucifer fell._

_He landed in darkness. The rage building in him escaped from his lungs. The Light Bringer brought light to Hell in Fire and Ash. The anguish on his lips. Hatred for his Father._

_His skin burned and blistered and Hell Fire raged in his eyes._

  _Xoxo_

 

Azrael gasped and slumped down as the memories faded. The pain overwhelmed her. Lucifer held onto her and gently lowered them to the floor. He held her against him as she cried quietly into his chest, her body trembled. 

That was how Amenadiel found them. He couldn't help but smile. They where a force to be reckoned with in their own. But together? There is a reason as to why he had named The Deadly Duo.


	8. Chapter 8

"I have some quest ... Oh" Chloe had rushed through the lift at Lucifer's penthouse. She had finally dug up the courage to move from her kitchen once she was sure Maze was either asleep or too far lost in her own mind.  She had felt determined to see Lucifer, not to let her internal crisis get in the way of anything. But she was not expecting the scene before her. 

Amenideil leaned against the bar with his arms folded, watching the crumpled pair on the floor with a warm smile on his face. Lucifer held the women in his arms and against his chest, his head buried in her hair. His arm wrapped around her tightly and his eyes closed as he just held her. The woman in his arms was shaking and Chloe could swear she could hear the woman sob softly. 

"I couldn't stop her." Maze followed shortly behind and froze just as Chloe did. 

Just as Chloe still is, her mind, body, and soul. Just completely frozen and she was lost once more. It wasn't the gentleness she is witnessing from Lucifer that made her freeze, no. it was the pure black wings that hang loosely from the woman's back that had her frozen. It was still so early into the morning, the sun wasn't yet rising, but there were hints of it against the horizon as Chloe forced her eyes to look away and stare out of the window, lost in her own thoughts once more.

-

Azrael heard the lift doors opening, the sudden steps of newcomers and the soft pause, the gasp, and the broken question. She just needed a moment. She let out a few more sobs and finally composed herself. She pulled away from her brother slowly, moving to wipe her face and take in a few deep breaths. She felt Lucifer silently move with her and she pulled herself to her feet, reaching down to pull Lucifer up too. 

"Your friend has some questions, but I could really do with a drink." Azrael turned and went to move but she has frozen in place once again. Not only was Lucifer's human here, but so was his demon and..

"Amenideil," she whispered. The only one, apart from Lucifer, that showed her the respect and devotion she craved from the others. She smiled warmly and moved quickly, wrapping him up in a hug. She was mindful of the human and watched as she twitched and side stepped away further. 

Azrael pulled away from her brother and sighed softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't realise. I'm as used to all this as you are." Azrael's gaze softened and she flexed her shoulders to hide her wings from view. She watched as Chloe visibly relaxed, and yet, Azrael noticed, Lucifer still moved with caution. 

Mazikeen was behind the bar before Lucifer had made to his side. She was pouring a scotch and Azrael watched as a drink was handed to Lucifer. He had taken it but his stare towards his demon was stale and empty. "Oh for the love of!" Azrael growled. "Right, all this angst and tension is starting to give me a damn headache." She reached for two glasses and handed the to Amenideil. "Make yourself useful and remind Chloe where the couches are, I'm sure she would need a seat for all those questions." She said with a raised brow. She watched as Amenideil held the two glasses in one hand and guided Chloe with another. Once they were out of ear shot Azrael turned to the two remaining. 

"Mazikeen." she said softly. "You don't know me, and yet you found it a displeasure to meet me? You were the first of Lucifer's creation, I can see that in you. You're a part of him, what makes you think I would hurt you?"

Maze shrugged and down her own glass. "You're an Angel. I'm a Demon. It's never really a pleasure to meet any of you lot. Even though you're just as different as Lucifer, it still makes my skin crawl. Especially when I thought .."

"When you though I'd hurt him or Chloe." Azrael smiled and looked towards Lucifer. "You need to get your head out of your own arse and realise how much you've hurt your closest and longest companion." Lucifer's head snapped up, he went to protest but Azrael raised a silencing finger. "No, your turn to listen Sami." She whispered and noticed how his shoulders went slack. She only ever used that name when she needed him to listen. When was lecturing him. It was the only way to get him to sort of understand. "You created her from your own light from the very start of it all. Don't give me that. I'm as close to you as anyone else. I can see it and I can see how old it is. Think about it. The emotions you're struggling to handle? Don't you think she is too? But you never spare her much thought, thinking she can handle it herself. When she was hurt and didn't know how to handle it, she wanted to go back to the one place that made sense to her, and you refused. 

"Chloe is in no more danger than she was before you came into her life. She's a cop. It comes with the job, so I am told. I have been around these beings a lot more than you have and I have learned to handle their emotions. I have no choice. But you cannot shut Mazikeen to the curb when she needs you. She's always on call, in more ways that one." Azreal shivered, "remind me never to tell you to go fuck yourself, you may take it literally." Maze scoffed and Azrael shot her a wink. "The anger or angst or whatever is going on with you two. Fix it." With that, she left them at the bar and moved towards the other two in the room sitting on the couch.

Chloe was nursing a scotch and still had a distant look in her eyes. Azrael had noticed how Amenideil was sat opposite Chloe, rather than beside her, so she took his lead, sitting on the couch opposite her. It wasn't long until Lucifer and his Demon joined them, the air between them still tense, but not as much as before. They still had a lot to sort out, she just hoped Mazikeen would make the right choice.  

"Are dinosaurs even real?" Chloe had blurted out, pulling a chuckle from Azrael. Lucifer still refused to get close to Chloe and that weighed heavy on her mind. Her brother was hurting and she wasn't sure if her words could fix it. She had tried to show Chloe earlier, but maybe Chloe would just need to come to Lucifer in her own time?

"Yes, they were one of Father's first attempts at perfection. When he saw that they were monstrous, he ordered Lucifer to end them. Although not the Earth itself. The rock was my idea." Azrael shrugged, nudging Lucifer gently. Chloe blushed and nodded slowly. Lucifer allowed himself to watch her closely. It only lasted for a second.

Chloe was silent again, her mouth opened and closed a few times but she shook her head and stood. "I need some air." Azrael watched as the fight left her she stood, but she didn't head towards the lift, instead, she went out to the balcony. Azrael saw Lucifer tense and she shook her head.

"I don't want to go back." Maze said instantly then and all eyes turned on her.

Azrael eyes widened and she sighed, leaning forwards. "This is no easy decision. Do not take it easily. If you do not go back, you are left with the choice of accepting a soul. That comes with being mortal and human. You will age and eventually die. You will not heal as quickly as you do now. You will have to deal with everything that comes with mortality." 

"I just," but her eyes were locked on to Lucifer's. 

Azrael sighed. "Come on, we'll take this down stairs." She turned to Lucifer and squeezed his arm. "She needs you now." She nodded towards Chloe on the balcony. 

With that, she took the others and left the penthouse. 

xoxo

Lucifer was lost and it took him a while to find himself. He breathed a deep breath as the others left him, his eyes fixed on The Detective. With another deep breath, he grabbed the still full glass and went towards her. He kept his steps quiet and slow, he didn't want to startle her. 

"Here," He said gently, holding the glass towards her. He kept himself out of reach but watched her carefully. She was shivering. Her eyes were filled with internal torment, he sighed as she gently took the drink from him. "Thanks." She muttered and downed it in one go. 

"Sun's rising."She said and turned back towards the rising sun. "Wonder how Dan's doing with that case?" She said quietly, but it caught Lucifer's attention. He stiffened and the glass slid from his hand. So much has happened since then that he had actually forgot. "Lucifer?" Came Chloe's concerned voice as he headed back inside. He didn't ignore her, he kept her in sight as he fired of a text and waited, pacing quickly. "Lucifer what ..."

The lift pinged and Azrael came back into the room. Lucifer stared at her and he sighed. "At the crime scene, you said you've seen it before. Then the feather .. Azi, what's going on!?" He hissed. He wasn't angry, he scared. If something has gotten his sister terrified, then it's something worth being scared about.

He watched as she took the feather from her inside pocket, her face paling quickly and she swallowed. "There was a .. Soul shall we say... In Purgatory. "He was different, the nothingness didn't affect him. I was curious. I memorised him, Lucifer. The things I saw. It's never hurt so much before. The murders wasn't what hurt. It was his first location." She swallowed and looked towards her brother.

Lucifer's eyes filled with sudden understanding, "Damion," he whispered, just as Chloe made it behind him.

"You called." A darkened voice came from the corner, Lucifer stiffened and his arm went out to stop Chloe from moving any further, but it had all happened so fast. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't sop it. 

The feather fell from Azreal's grasp as she turned towards the being itself. She didn't react quick enough as Damien barreled into her. A glint of a blade before it sunk into her side. She gasp as they were thrown backwards, the force of it pushing her back. Back. Back towards the balcony. The construction broke beneath the impact and Damion vanished as Azrael fell over the edge, her eyes fluttering close as she fell.

"NO!!" Lucifer screamed in pain, anguish, fear and anger. So much anger as he ran towards the balcony.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for, well, everything.  
> If there's any mistakes or anything, please point them out. I have tried to clean up the chapters, I hope I haven't missed anything.

Maze, Amenideil, and Azrael stepped out of the lift and Maze went towards the destroyed bar instantly. She knew there was nothing left, that demonic bastard destroyed it all, but as long as she could avoid looking at the other angels, just for a moment, then no harm done. Right? 

"Mazikeen?" Azrael came towards her then, a hand rested against her arm. Maze didn't have the energy to fight it off. 

"I've been wanting to go back for ages. Well, since we came here actually."Maze sighed and rubbed her eyes. Humanity was rubbing off of her. She blames Linda. Wholeheartedly but never would regret it. "Especially after. I just. These feelings. But I've got  _friends_. I'd never thought I've never been able to have friends." She looked at Azrael and crossed her arms over her chest. "What will happen if both myself and Lucifer refuses to go back?"

Azrael shrugged. "I don't know. All I know was what I've told you."

Maze scoffed, not one to trust an angel, "from what I heard, you're against your father as much as Lucifer is. What do you get out of being his messenger?" 

Maze saw Azrael's flash with hatred, "he said he'd give me retribution. Forgiveness." She leaned against the bar and folded her arms. "I said I didn't need, nor do I want it. So I made a counteroffer. I'll do His bidding just this one and I am free from Purgatory. Plus I keep my wings and angelic what-not. Not that I want them but can't get rid of them now. I'd do anything to stay out of Purgatory."

Maze was about to reply when her phone vibrated against her chest. She frowned as she pulled it out of her bra and sighed, "Lucifer needs to Azrael" she muttered and watched as the young angel headed towards the lift. Once the lift door closed behind her, Maze felt the instant chill in the air. 

She took one look at Amenidiel and rushed towards the lift, pushing against the call button with all her might, fear bubbling inside her. There wasn't a lot that could scare the demon, but this? This was different.

"Amenidiel!" She scowled, "get up there! NOW!" She screamed and rushed out of the front of Lux with Amenidiel rushing behind her. They had just gotten outside when the glass rained on them from above. Amenidiel didn't take much convincing. His wings flared out behind him and he flew into the air, leaving Maze to rush back inside and headed straight for the lift. She had just managed to see that Amenidiel had caught Azrael just as she had fallen from the penthouse, Lucifer's scream still echoed in her ears as she finally got into the lift.

xoxo

Chloe has been having a long day. Well, that was very much the understatement of the decade. First, she finds out that Lucifer was indeed  _Lucifer._ As in The Devil. As in Hell. As in it was all real. She would have lost her mind to it, over thinking it all and just secluded herself against the world, if it hadn't been for that Azrael. Then she sees that Lucifer and Mazikeen had done everything they did because they cared. She saw how they had so easily fit into her life, her daughter's life and she did become at ease. Lastly, she had found out she's an actual, God sent, miracle. She grew out of her father calling her a miracle when she was little, he had then gone on to call her Monkey. His own little endearment, something she now passes onto her daughter.

That's why she had gone to see Lucifer. She had questions, so many questions that she needed answers to. She needed to understand where her life fits in with all this. When she strolled into the penthouse that night, she wasn't quite ready for the sight before her. Not that Lucifer was being, well, gentle and loving. No. It was the wings against Azrael's back that had startled her mainly. They where pure black. No light could reflect on them, but they were beautiful and stunning. 

' _Dinosaurs?' After everything you've seen, all that you've heard, you ask about pissing dinosaurs?'_  She thought to herself, she was too busy in her own head she only caught half of the answer that was given. She needed some air, she needed some space. She couldn't breathe. 

 "Wonder how Dan's doing with that case." She muttered, taking the glass to her lips. 

That's when it all went to Hell in a picnic basket. 

The air around her changed instantly. She was so cold she never thought she'd ever feel the heat again. Her breath misted as she shuddered, trying to inch around Lucifer, but he wouldn't let her past. 

"Damion," he whispered. just as he did a figure leapt from the shadows, a blade glistening in the light before it sunk into Azrael's side, hurtling her back towards the balcony, pushing her over the edge and Lucifer's anguish echoed in her ears. 

Chloe was frozen if only for a second, then her instincts kicked in. She pulled Lucifer back from the balcony with a strength she never really knew that she had. Just in time too as Amenidiel came bursting back in from the balcony, Azrael limp in his arms and Chloe saw the blood. She saw Amenidiel go to put her on the couch, but she knew she'd never fit. Not with the wings limp at her back.

"Bedroom!" She called, her voice brooking no arguments, just as the lift announced another visitor. Maze. 

"Is the deal done!" She called, knowing Lucifer would not really be in the right mind right now. Maze had shaken her head slowly, her eyebrow had risen with hidden pride. "Track that thing, do not approach. Whatever you do Maze, do not approach!" She turned on Amenideil now that he had placed his sister against the bed sheets. "Go with her and pull her out if she gets to close! Lucifer," She turned on him then, her arm reaching out to grab his arm. "I need towels and water. I need you to focus."

She pushed Lucifer towards where she thought the towels would be and rolled up her sleeves. She wasn't a doctor by any means but she had taken a first aid course recently. She ignored the noise around her and went by the injured angel's side. 

Azrael wasn't awake but she was breathing. Too quickly for her liking. If she could ignore the wings, she could take her as a human, that she could deal with. 

Chloe saw that the blade was still deep into the angel's side. "This will hurt, I'm going to count to three. Are you read?" She waited for the nod, it came but sluggish. "Okay, one.." And she pulled the blade out of the flesh, enticing a scream from the angel against the bed. Lucifer rushed in with towels then, his face as white as a sheet.

"You ... Said... Three" Azrael panted, her voice weak. 

"Yes, well. Always have to rip the band-aid off I'm afraid." Chloe pushed a towel against the wound. "Sorry."

Then there was a rush of wind beside her and Lucifer's shaking hand was holding her another blade she'd never seen before. Then she saw them, in full view. Lucifer's wings. Not as brilliantly white as they were in Azrael's visions, but white none the less. They were still matted with blood, some were bent and others broken.

"Human medicine won't help," she'd never heard him so broken. And he wouldn't look at her fully. She took the blade. "The power of the Divine should be able to heal her. Take a feather, from its root."

She nodded, moving quickly. She didn't stare for too long. If circumstances were different, she's have assessed them in greater detail. As it was, she quickly used the blade to pluck a feather from Lucifer's wing, cutting her finger in the process. 

"Here," she whispered and handed it to him. She watched as he placed it against the wound. It glowed brightly at first then fazed out, the feather turning to ash. 

Lucifer growled. "Another!" He hissed. 

"Lucifer, no." Azrael groaned from the bed. "You're a fallen angel. The blade was forged in Purgatory." Azrael groaned as Chloe made her way back to put pressure on the wound. "It's going to take a miracle." She forced a laugh, which quickly turned into a choked sob. 

_'You're our little Miricle baby.'_

_'An answered prayer.'_

_'You're a Miricle.'_

The words floated around in her head and she had an instant realisation. She could do something, she didn't know what, but something. Chloe ignored Lucifer's cry as she pulled away the towel and looked at the wound. Nothing else mattered, just her and the blood. So much blood. 

Chloe placed a hand on the wound. 

Nothing happened. 

But then, the finger, where she had cut herself after slicing off a feather, began to glow. Just like the feather, only this time it didn't go out. Chloe gasped and saw a little bit of the skin replace itself. It wasn't enough.

Chloe then took the blade from Lucifer's grasp in an instant, pushing him away before he could stop her. She sunk the blade into the flesh against her palm and placed it against Azrael. "You're not dying on me today!" She hissed.

The hand glowed. Azrael screamed and her body arched. 

Chloe was instantly lost as soon as the connection was made. 

Blood to blood.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea before I watched 'Boo Normal', that episode just solidified the idea. I hope you guys continue to enjoy :)

Time stood still has Chloe's hand rested against Azreal's wound. 

Chloe's eyes closed against her will and she was thrown into a swirl of memories that were not her own.

-

_Chloe looked around her, a sudden sense of urgency filled her to her very core. But this was not her, and this was not her home. The weight against her back was comforting as she rushed along silver hallways, only one destination in mind. Lucifer's sword. She didn't want to destroy her very essence, but if this didn't work she had no idea what else she could do._

_But this wasn't Chloe. These were not her memories_ _._

_"Gabriel!" her voice hissed as another Angel appeared before her, blocking her way. The wings were a silver colour, the feathers fluttered in a gentle breeze. "I don't have time for this."_

_A sword held against her throat, the light burned against her skin. "You will come with me." Came Gabriel's voice and she was instantly surrounded by a herd of angels. She knew she could take them on a one-on-one, but all together? Not a chance._

_Chloe found herself in the throne room, forced to her knees in front of her father._

_"You betrayed me little one." Echoed His voice, it sent shivers down her spine._

_"Just destroy them both. They are not as immaculate as you make them out to be dear." The voice of silk was her mother's and the anger built within her._

_"No, they will be punished for their sins." Her father echoed, in his hands held Lucifer's sword of fire. He broke it into three bits. One he threw to the Earth below them, the other he pocketed for later, and the third, a blade, he held towards Chloe._

_"Azreal. My youngest. My only daughter. I bestow upon you the blade of death. For the corruption you have created upon my perfection below, you will endure their souls for eternity. You will use your gifts to have their souls judged, the blade to carry them to their eternal resting place."_

_"Just kill me already!" She hissed, struggling against her captures._

_"No my child." His voice a gentle whisper, "you will be an Angel of Death." With that, he touched her shoulder with the blade and she screamed._

_xoxo_

_The fall didn't hurt. It should have done, but it didn't. She gripped the handle of the blade, anger and hurt filling her very being, seeping into the blade itself. She felt betrayed, she felt alone and the only thing she could think about was revenge against those that turned on her. Against Lucifer for leaving her alone. He should have been there but he ran, no doubt in that bloody garden again!_

_She roamed the Earth for decades. Which turned into a millennia, which turned into a few more. She watched as the human race evolved and how the word of her Father carried across civilisations. She listened as Lucifer's name carried along with it. It worked to feed her anger. Her hatred. She ignored other angels around her as she went about her work. She had no choice._

_xoxo_

_The first time it happened was a pure accident. It hurt. It burned._

_She knelt by a dying rapist, her skin crawling as she had to touch him, dragging up the memories of his crimes. She could see it all, hear the screams of his victims, and not once did this person feel any remorse._

_"You're destined for Hell you vile creature." She hissed through her pain, the soul of the beast before sinking into the blade and she pointed it towards the ground. But she didn't have time to reflect. This was the worst soul she had to carry upon her back and she faulted, crumbling into a heap against the sand._

_She could feel the sand of the beach against her. She breathed heavily._

_"Hey," a voice whispered beside her. "You alright?" Chloe looked into brown eyes, big and kind. Chloe, somewhere deep down, know this woman, but the memories did not. Not yet._

_"You can see me?" She whispered, fear controlling her every motion._

_"Well, duh!" Came the laugh and Chloe felt the body that was not her own, shiver at the sound._

_"Ella!?" A voice called from the distance, the young woman turned back to an older male. "Who are_ you _talking to?"_

_Oh right, so only this human can see me? Just great._

_-_

_The memories swarmed around Chloe, mixing in and out. Fading and reappearing. Mostly around Ella._

_She watched as the young woman succumbed to counselling._

_She watched as she had to take psychotics._

_She watched as Ella faded into herself._

_She watched as the two built a friendship, once Ella had come to terms with seeing a ghost that no one else could see._

_They became unbreakable, but Chloe would fade in an out. Watching their friendship blossom, feeling something more building within the body she occupied. But knowing she couldn't have what she so desperately wanted._

_Then there was Lucifer. Free from Hell and wandering around Los Angeles alone._

_So she did what she thought was right,_

_"Hey, Ella." She whicpered, leaning against the desk that sat between them. Only speaking now that they were alone. "I've heard that the LAPD are looking for a lab tech."_

_"What of it?" Ella looked up with a warm smile._

_"Maybe you should apply, you're smarter than anyone I've ever know." She smiled back, pushed forward a bit of paper. "There's no way they'd turn down your application."_

_"And how would you know that Ray-Ray?" Ella looked at the paper that Ray-Ray had given her._

_Azreal (Chloe) knew she had her interest. If she could give Lucifer a friend like Ella, then maybe he wouldn't be so alone. Yes, she hated him, but she loved him all the same. He will always be her favourite big brother. As soon as she got out of her own mess, she could maybe pay him a visit. Put the fear of Death up him. Just as a little revenge._

_-_

_"We shouldn't see each other again," Ella whispered, now that she was apart of the police force, she didn't want anyone knowing of her psychosis._

_"Ella.." She whispered, her heart breaking. "I never meant .."_

_"I know," Ella replied and Azrael (Chloe) nodded, not that she had much choice. Her blade was gone after the last demonic soul was carried to Hell._

_xoxo_

_"It was stolen!" She screamed as Gabriel came closer, his own blade now shinning with the light of their father. The only thing that could get her fearing her older brother. She was stronger than him and the battle had shown it._

_"It was given to you out of courtesy. You should have been destroyed along with Lucifer!" Gabriel hissed._

_"Oh, so your jealous that he gets to roam around creation doing whatever he likes and not been stricken down for his sins." Azrael laughed._

_Gabriel held the tip of the blade against her throat, burning the skin. More of her brothers surrounded them, but this appeared to be Gabriel's job alone. "Go on then Gabby," she goaded with a smirk of her own. "You know you want to. Give in to the anger that boils in your veins. Father would just love that, plus, there's no Mickey to hide behind. I could take you down without a second thought and you know it."_

_"But you won't," Gabriel smirked. "If you do, you know what'll happen? Your precious human will cease to exist and she will be punished for your incompetence." The tip dug deeper as hatred flared more. "You are banished to Purgatory for all eternity."_

_xoxo_

Chloe was thrown back off of Azrael and across Lucifer's bedroom floor with such force, she landed with a thud against the back wall. She panted for breath, ignored Lucifer as he came to her side with a cry of "Detective" against his lips. She just stared at the angel against the bed, who also appeared to be a little more than breathless but at least she was sitting up, a hand held against her head.

"Miss Decker," she sounded weak to Chloe's ears and a stab of sorrow hit her hard, "I never meant for you to see that."

"Ella?" Was all Chloe asked, a soft whisper and Azrael nodded slowly. Chloe sighed and allowed Lucifer to pull her up.

"What's Ella got to do with all this?" Lucifer asked, moving now towards his sister. He may be the Devil, but his actions showed he cared more than humanity had ever given him credit for.

"Well," Chloe was about to answer but her phone rang, "Detective Decker." She answered. "Yes Dan, I'm alright...Yes but shouldn't be...I know ... Wait, slow down. ... Where? ... We'll be there soon." She hung up and looked towards the two angels. How had her life gotten so messy? 

"That was Dan. This murderer has gone on a wild killing spree. They're at some abandoned warehouses, at least six females have been found dead with the same MO as earlier. But this time, it appears he has a type. It's all hands on deck at the moment." She looked towards the others and noticed how tired Azrael looked. "You should rest Azrael. Lucifer, are you coming?"

Lucifer nodded, kissed his sister on the head and lowered her back against his sheets. "We'll talk later."

With that, Chloe and Lucifer left the penthouse and headed towards the scene of the crime. Chloe's mind still running a thousand times a minute, but she pushed it all back. They had a sick man to find and stop before it got any worse.

xoxo

The warehouses were filled with blue lights, activity seemed to be immense and the air very tense as Chloe walked towards the bodies. Everything seemed to stop as she looked upon the bodies lying against the ground.

Six women, throats sliced and blood pooled beneath their bodies. It wasn't the cause of death that had stopped her in her tracks. But the women themselves. 

They were all dressed exactly as she was now, black trousers and a white blouse. Their hair tied into a high ponytail as hers almost always was. They looked the same age, their facial features almost identical.

Yes. The killer had found his type and it appeared Chloe was exactly what the killer liked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there everyone.  
> First of all. Thank you for reading and staying with me, thank you for the kudos and comments.  
> Second, a few have asked about the Angel's strengths. To me, Azrael is the strongest because I like women power ;)  
> Then Lucifer, he's her twin after all. He's evenly matched against Michael.  
> Then comes Amenidiel. Simply because he's God's worrier and only enters the fight if he feels the need to. Finally (or next, I may bring more Angels into the fold in future stories) there's Gabriel. 
> 
> Please heed the tags in this chapter and please don't hate me.  
> DEATH.  
> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.
> 
>  
> 
> Written on my phone again.

 "Now he's making it personal," Lucifer growled beneath his breath to himself as he looked over the bodies of the women on the floor. 

"How so?" Ella had heard him, but somehow she knew it wasn't meant to be heard. She had lowered her voice to a whisper. Which Lucifer was glad for. 

He knelt beside her, unbuttoning his suit jacket as he did so, "the scene earlier. I knew her. Now this?" He whispered, hand directed to the women before him. "The first must have been to get my attention. Now it's personal."

"Yes, and your sister said she'd seen it before. They're looking to question her," Ella gazed off slightly and Lucifer saw her cogs turning. "She sounded somewhat familiar." She whispered. 

Lucifer leaned in close, making a show of pointing something out. Just to keep their conversation hidden. "You texted me earlier. I would've of responded but I don't know what to say." He sounded so unsure. "What's sorted? What do you know?" Lucifer remembered the cryptic text he'd received as he was leaving his penthouse. After everything that's going on, he didn't really respond. 

'It's sorted. And I know. Ella x'

"Well, the case against Pearce is still open but the evidence against him confirms he was the sinnerman and he killed Charlotte. It's his network that needs taken down and I'm lead in forensics." Ella whispered back, not looking at Lucifer. "The scene you and Chloe left behind has been sorted. There's no trace of you two being there. Your brother helped. Apparently I don't freeze when I'm told to," she whacked at him then and smiled. "Trust me dude. I've heard enough stories to know you're not the monster we've made you out to be." 

To say Lucifer was surprised was an understatement. He just looked at Ella. Stares unblinking as she stood and held her hand to him. He took it and rose slowly. 

"You need to keep her safe right now. We'll sort the scene out here." Ella nudged him towards Chloe and he came back to himself. 

"Detective Dooche!" He called, switching back to his usual persona. "As you can see, our Detective is somewhat of a target. I'll keep her at Lux." He raised a hand to stop Chloe's protests. He looked at her, begging silently. "It's all hands on deck, I know but you're not safe here. You'll be safest at Lux until they catch this creep." 

"How do you know they'll catch him? What about Trixie? What about ..." Chloe began to panic slightly. Lucifer stepped towards her slowly, placing a gentle hand against her arm. 

"Trix is with my parents. They'll be safe there." Dan spoke up, folding his arms across his chest. "But Chloe would be better off here. Surrounded by officers. Not just a dumb playboy, nightclub owner."

xoxo

Chloe finally caved and went to Lux with Lucifer. She could tell Dan wasn't all too happy about it, but if she was honest with herself, if she was a target then being with the actual Devil himself should be the safest place. She still buzzed with energy, her knee bouncing as she sat on the bar stool with Lucifer by her side. 

"So this is Damien then?" She asked finally. She couldn't take the silence any longer. 

"Is uncontrollable. He's a demon, born from hatred and anger whilst in the deepest depths of Hell." Lucifer sighed and shook his head slowly, "I could never control him, nor keep him contained. He's powerful and I honestly don't know what to do."

"If he's a demon then just kill him, right?" Chloe focused, remaining calm even though she was very much on edge. 

"If we kill him, his demonic soul returns to Hell and. Well, let's just say the apocalypse will come early." Lucifer took a shot of whiskey. 

"I don't understand. Maze is a demon but has no soul, so how come this one does? And who is he? How can he be stronger than the King himself?" Chloe asked. 

"First of, Maze was created. Because she was created, by me might I add, she has no soul. I couldn't give her one. But Damion was born. All things born in Heaven, Hell and Earth have a soul." Lucifer shrugged and poured himself another shot. "Ever heard of Lilith?" Chloe shook her head. "Eve's sister and the very first human soul to end up in Hell. I was lonely. I was angry and I hated my father with everything I had. I was young and cast out. When Lilith came, she escaped her confides and drifted through Hell. She was company so I created her a body to harness her soul." Another drink and Chloe was lost in his story. 

"She was beautiful but manipulative. It was raw and rough. It was nothing and everything. Then Damion was born. A child of Hell with so much hatred for humanity from his mother and anger and power from his father, I couldn't control him. Lilith tried to set him lose on Earth once so I banished her. Locked her in a room and locked it with six locks. They can only ever be broken in order and the first one will only ever break if Amenidial, the oldest of Father's angels, kills an innocent. Which will never happen. Damion lost control. I banished him to Purgatory. Now he's escaped and wanting revenge. On me."

"By taking everyone you've ever cared about away from you, Dad!" Damion hissed from the shadows. 

Chloe felt herself rise from the ground and slam against the wall above the bar, an invisible force holding her still. The air was cold. She was terrified. 

"Detective!" She heard Lucifer's cry. "Let her go Damion, or so help me!" 

Chloe could do nothing but watch as Lucifer changed. His skin blistering away, revealing the Devil within. His wings sprouted from his back, but they burned. Fire erupting from them causing him to fall to his knees as they became blackened and nothing but bones. 

Damion laughed. 

Chloe was lurched forwards, she couldn't scream, she couldn't breath and she couldn't help but feel like a rag doll. 

She landed with a thump by Damion's feet, she felt a rib crack and she groaned. She would not black out. She wouldn't let this demon get the better of them. 

As Chloe tried to lift up, she was forced back down again, she could only turn her head. She almost wished she hadn't. Lucifer looked like he was in so much pain, and not just because of his wings  now looked like a blackened mess. She heard the flutter of wings before she saw them. Maze and Amenidiel. They had back up. 

Damion growled and everything went dark. She was lost in her own mind. Pitch black filled the night club, covering everything for what felt like an eternity. 

When the lights flickered back on, she knew something wasn't different. She was on her hands and knees but with no control. There were memories in her head but not her own. Such anger and vile hate filled her core, but this was not her own. 

"Decker!" Maze's voice sounded so far away. But there she was, right in front of her kneeling body. A hand tightened around a blade but it wasn't her. She tried to scream a warning to her friend. But no one heard it but the thing inside her. The laugh filled her mind like a poison as her body raised, the knife sucking into Maze's stomach to the hilt. 

Chloe will never forget the sound of Maze catching her breath with pain. "Soulless whore!" Chloe spat but it wasn't her. 

Maze was flung back against the bar with force and lay in an unmoving lump by Lucifer's side. Blood was pooling around her, Lucifer's pained scream echoing through the night club. 

Maze was dying and there was nothing she could do about it as Damion took complete control of her body. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. On my phone. I tend to get these ideas at work
> 
> Please don't hate me.  
> CHARACTER DEATH CONTINUED

Lucifer felt the burning before he revealed his wings. He knew he was falling for the second time. But he couldn't focus on that right now. He heard Damion’s laugh, saw Chloe get thrown across the room to his feet, he felt Amenidiel and Maze show up, but what he wasn't expecting was the instant darkness that followed. He wasn't expecting Maze to rush at Chloe. He wasn't expecting her to fly back against the bar. He certainly wasn't expecting Chloe's black eyes facing his own. 

"No!" He growled. Pain and anguish set in his bones. He felt the life seeping from Maze, she was apart of him. 

Time stood still thanks to his older brother, but that wouldn't help. It would only contain Damion for a short while. 

"Mazikeen," he whispered softly, one hand rested against her cheek, the other coming to rest against her stomach. Trying to keep her blood on the inside. 

"I'm sorry," was all she said, a gurgling caugh interrupting her. 

Then Azrael appeared with a thump. She was still weak and Lucifer's heart broke a little more. "Mazikeen," she was there in a flash. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't mean," Lucifer saw her hands shake with anger at their Father. 

"What happens to new souls?" Maze whispered, ignoring Lucifer. 

"They're untainted by sin. It's a free pass to heaven." Azrael whispered. 

Lucifer watched as Maze turned to him then, a look of understanding crossed his face. "I'll do anything you wish Maze. This is your choice."

Maze nodded and turned back to Azrael, "take me home," she whispered. 

"As you wish," Azrael placed a hand against Maze's chest. She closed her eyes and Maze's body jerked. Black smoke erupted from the mouth, raised high against the ceiling, then disappeared into the floor. "It's done."

"I will get her settled in, be careful you two. It's still Chloe in there." And Amenidiel was gone. 

Maze's lifeless body was in Lucifer's arms and Damion's laugh echoed around the club as time restored itself. 

Maze was gone. 

She was dead. She wasn't coming back and Lucifer screamed his frustration to the world. 

xoxo

To say Azrael was angry at their Father's manipulation was an understatement. She felt Mazikeen go, she heard Lucifer's pain and that's what angered her the most. She stood slowly as time restored itself and turned on the Demon. She didn't inch towards it, after all, Amenidiel was right. This was still Chloe. 

"Let her go Damion," she hissed, inching to protect her fallen brother as he held Mazikeen's lifeless body. 

"Why?" Chloe's head tilted to the side, her eyes pitch black revealing the thing within her. "This is so much fun." Azrael could only watch as Chloe's left hand moved to the right wrist that held the blade. The right wrist was twisted off angle and Azrael heard the bones break. "Not one of you would dare hurt this vessel." 

Azrael saw Lucifer stand beside her from the corner of her eye. His skin was red and blistered. His wings were blackened and still smoking in places. Anger hit her once more and she clenched her fists. 

"I could have sworn you died." Chloe's voice hissed at her. Spit flying from the corners. It went to move against her but something stopped it. Chloe was fighting back. 

"Let her go Damion," Lucifer's voice was calm but filled with many emotions. Azrael had never heard her brother speak like that and it scared her. 

"No Father. I don't think I will." The blade in Chloe's hand dragged across the skin at her chest, creating a fine line of blood. Azrael prepared to strike. Chloe or not, that beast inside her was going to Hell!

But the knife clattered and Chloe fell to her knees. "Stop!" Her vice was harsh, painful and it was Chloe. Azrael had to hold her brother back. It broke her in more ways than she was used to but she held him back. 

"I can't." Blood formed at Chloe's mouth and the duo could only watch. Hope. And dare she admit it; pray. "Damion. I know you now." Chloe's voice struggled. "You want to see your mother so much, then so be it. I banish you Damion. Into the very depths of Hell for all eternity. I cast you aside into the room of no return. Locked behind six unbreakable locks with your mother. They must be broken in order and I for one know Anenidiel will never kill a new innocent soul. I cast you out Damion!" Chloe growled with a strength Azrael had never witnessed before. "Go. To. Hell!"

With that, Chloe's body jerked back, still on her knees as she screamed. Black smoke erupted from her mouth, and just like Maze's departure from this world, Damion followed, leaving Chloe a crumpled heap on the floor of Lux. 

The air settled. 

No one moved. 

Chloe groaned in pain and Azrael let her brother go. She watched as he ran to her, his human skin slipping in place as he gathered her in his arms. 

"You truely are a miricle, Chloe Decker." She whispered and slumped to the floor. She was still weak from earlier. 

She just watched as the police force finally arrived. 

She watched as people surround the pair in front of her. 

She didn't even put up much of a fight as she was hurled up onto her feet and her hands were cuffed behind her back. Why she was being arrested she had no idea. Well she did, once she spotted the arresting officer. 

"Officer Prick!" She smirked, "how's the nose?" She grunted as she was shoved towards the exit of the pub. She gave a quick look to Lucifer. He hadn't noticed. Good. Chloe needed him now and she didn’t want to take him away from her so soon. 

"Ray!?" Came a startled voice and Azrael froze. 

"Ella?" She whispered. "I ..." but words failed her as she was shoved into the back of a police car. She saw Ella's face as she was driven away and she swallowed, her Father's words echoing in her head. 

"There will be consequences of your decisions, my child."

'No shit!'


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still at work. Still on my phone. :)

Shewouldn't _go straight to Mazikeen. Not yet. She could finally feel alive for the first time in a long time. Yes she was stalling. She's going to drag this out for as long as she could. After all, it pissed of her brothers to no end._

_That made her smile as she leaned against the bar that night. Black silk clinging to her thin frame, smooth straps clung to her shoulders as her long hair draped down her exposed back. The feel of such precious material felt like sinful hands against her skin and she couldn't help but smirk._

_Lux was bursting at the seams and she was unnoticed. Well. Sort of unnoticed. Lucifer wasn't here for one, and the creep at the end of the bar wouldn't stop staring._

_Azrael moved away, walking with purpose towards the exit. That's when his hands where on her skin, stopping her in her quest to leave._

_"Hey there beautiful," he leaned in. His breath smelled heavily of alcohol and smoke. It made her wretch._

_"No thanks," she brushed him off and continued walking, only to be stopped by him once more._

_"I'm a cop," he smirked, leaning in closer. He was getting too friendly for her liking. "I know that girls like you love a man in a uniform."_

_Azrael laughed and stepped away, her eyes flash dangerously. "Girls like me prefer girls like me. You're really not my type. Wrong gender and all that." Her voice was sharp and she side stepped him._

_But he wouldn't take the hint. Cop or not, he was dancing on her last nerve as he grabbed her again._

_"Now. Officer Prick. If you do not release me I will break you nose." She glared at the hand._

_Her breathed huffed out of her chest as she was pushed against the wall. She wasn't expecting that._

_Azrael always holds up her side of a bargain. Before he had time to move on her, she raised her palm and flattened it against his nose, relishing in the sound of broken bones and gurgled surprise._

Xoxo

The precinct was a buzz of activity. Calls were coming in thick and fast, possibly detailing the fact that the killer was dead, Chloe injured and Mazikeen ... 

Azrael turned her head away from the door and closed her eyes tight. She hadn't known the Demon long enough to make any connection, but a dying being and an ex angel of death? The memories flooded her mind and she struggled to control them. 

The door to the room opened and she stiffened. Her hands were still cuffed behind her and she turned towards her visitor. She was ready with a wise crack but her face fell to the side with a snap as she was back handed as soon as the door snapped shut. 

She chuckled harshly, her tounge running along her now split lip. She was bleeding. Interesting. She hasn't known Chloe long enough, plus she'd be at the hospital anyway. So how was she bleeding? Why did it bloody hurt so much? 

"Feel better Officer?" She purred, spitting blood by his feet. "After I helped with a serial killer case. He was a part of a wider organisation you know. Ever heard of the SinnerMan? One of his inner men almost killed my brother! He killed a close acquaintance of mine. He put your very fine detective in the hospital? And you hold me here!? Under what charges? Jealousy?" She was back handed again, causing her skin to tear at her cheek bone and she laughed. 

"I could do you for assault. You'll lose your job!" The man smirked and stormed away from her, closing the door with a snap. "Why am I here you prick!?" She screamed after him. She sighed and leaned back against the chair. 

Well, he was bent. In more ways than one. 

Azrael noticed the camera wasn't even on. 'Well ...'

The door opened again and Azrael sat straighter. "Ready for another crack? Hitting a woman while she's down is just not fair play Officer Prick," she turned to the door and froze. "Ella." Her voice whispered and she flinched under the hard stare. 

The door closed quietly behind her. Silence hanging heavy in the air as Ella sat in the chair opposite her. Azrael waited. And waited. And waited. 

"Oh come on!" She groaned. This was torture. 

"You said you were a ghost," Ella whispered, hurt filling her eyes but her composure remained strong. 

"No. You said I was. I just didn't correct you." Azrael shifted under the gaze. "I never meant them to hurt you as they did. But I couldn't ... They couldn't see me and I still don't know why." Azrael sagged and looked at her knees. 

"Why didn't you just say something?" Ella watched her and Azrael could feel those eyes pouring into her very heart. 

"You were young. You told them you saw me. What would they have done if I told you what I was back then?" Azrael looked up, feeling a lump form in her throat. What is it about this human? "What would they have done if you told them you could see an Angel of Death?" 

Ella straightened and swallowed. Nodded once and slowly stood up, "now?" She asked, Azrael shook her head. 

"I made a deal with Father. I'm free to roam Earth amongst the mortal plane. But I still have my angelic abilities." She looked at her friend then. "The stories I told you. They were never a lie." 

"You’re Lucifer's sister," Realistaion dawned on Ella's face. Followed by hurt. Then simpathy as she finally notice her face. "Why are you here? What have they done?" Azrael felt Ella's hand against her chin as she was looked over. 

"No idea and not a problem right now." She looked at Ella then and smiled. "You're the smartest woman I know. This case needs to be closed but without the supernatural elements. I'm assuming you know but we'll talk about that later. You need to get out of here and whatever evidence you have against Luitenant Pierce, you need to log it. Record it. Close the damn case."

Ella moved back and shrugged, "the SinnerMan case will always remain open until the organisation is closed."

"You'll be a target," Azrael whimpered. She actually whimpered? 

"So? I have my very own guardian Angel," she winked and smiled. Azrael laughed softly, just as Officer Prick walked back in. His steps faultered seeing Ella and smiled, handing over a file Azrael should've noticed she had. 

"Release papers. The charges are dropped in light of her current help in a much more pressing case," Ella waved towards Azrael and her heart skipped a beat. "Unless you want her to press charges against yourself Officer?"

Azrael stood and turned her back. The cuffs were released and she sighed softly. She ignored the Officer's obvious anger and moved to take Ella by the waist, guiding her out of the room. "We've so much to discuss." 

"Yes, but first. Lucifer wants us at the hospital." Azrael felt Ella pull away a little and she couldn't help feel her heart ache. "I have so many questions."

"I'll answer as much as I can, but I need to tell you something." The memories not her own flooded back without warning and she grimaced, rubbing her head with her free hand. "Mazikeen, she didn't. She's ... That is she's. Ella I'm sorry, I couldn't ..."

Ella froze in place and Azrael wrapped her in her own arms and held her close as she crumbled. "I'm sorry." She whispered into her hair. Azrael let her grieve for a moment, in the middle of the precinct and her human cried for a lost friend. And there was nothing Azrael could do to remove such anguish. She had never hated her Father more than she did in this moment. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, another chapter.  
> Phone again. I think this will be the last chapter in this story. 
> 
> Don't worry, I have ideas for a second installation. ;)

Lucifer paced the waiting room of the hospital. After giving Detective Douche a quick low down of events, enough to keep them satisfied but not enough to make it unbelievable. He didn't lie. He just didn't tell the whole truth. 

Yes the perp was waiting for them at Lux. Yes he had over powered Lucifer ("Don't look so smug Douche"). And yes the perp hurt Chloe and killed Maze after she had tried to protect them both. ("I feel bad enough for not being able to protect them both, I don't need your smugness right now"). 

He marched away from Dan and began pacing the waiting room. He had texted Ella to get Azrael here, there's too much going on and too many lose ends. It annoyed him to no end. 

"Lucifer!" Came the child's loud squeal and she barreled into his legs. Lucifer grunted and looked down. He didn't move. He really didn't have the energy. 

"Yes child." He glared at the object on his leg with no real meaning behind it. He must admit, he'd come quite attached to this little heathen. 

"Is mummy ok?" She finally asked, her big eyes staring up at him. Waiting. 

"She's stronger than she looks. I'm sure she'll be fine," he answered and petted her head. 

"But Maze was strong too," her lip wobbled and tears filled her eyes. 

"Yes she was." Lucifer sat against one of the chairs and Trixie climbed on his knee. He stiffened a little, he still wasn't used to young children. "But your mother will be just fine."

"Promise?" Lucifer looked into her innocent eyes and nodded. 

"Monkey?" Came Dan's voice and Lucifer turned to face him. "Mummy's awake. She's asking to see you."

Lucifer watched as the little one ran off faster than he escaped Hell. He nodded to Dan and remained seated. At least Chloe was awake now. That's a good thing. 

He sat for a moment and then began pacing once more. 

"Lucifer!?" He turned and readied himself for an arm full of Ella. "You're alright! How's Chloe? She awake? How are you feeling? Ray-Ray told me about Maze. I'm sorry," she spoke a like a minuet and couldn't keep up. He looked up then and saw his sister walk towards them with a soft smile. His face wrinkled with concern. 

He pulled away from Ella as Azrael walked to him. He took her chin in his hand gently and scowled, "Who?" He asked. Couldn't they catch a break today!

"Gerroff," Azrael muttered slapping his hand away. 

"You're bleeding." Anger filled his tone. 

"No shit Sherlock. Still weakend after being stabbed." Ella gasped and Azrael actually looked ashamed. "I'm fine."

Lucifer looked between them both with a raised eyebrow but said nothing. 

"Right. We're here, what's the big emergency?" Azrael asked, arms folding around herself. Yes Chloe was here but she wasn't really all that close. 

"Damion's back were he belongs. But this goes much deeper." Lucifer finally answered and looked to Ella. "Did you manage to close the case against Peirce?" 

Ella shook her head, "the evidence against him confirms he's the SinnerMan and that he killed Charlotte. The showdown earlier is just written as a sale gone wrong but they won't close it. That man had his fingers in a lot of pies. It's with a special unit now." Ella shrugged and took a seat. "The precinct will be under investigation as well to see how far his roots were. But you and Chloe's role in his killing didn't even cross their minds. Thanks to Amenidiel."

"And you apparently." Lucifer eyed her calmly. 

"I don't freeze. To say it was a weird experience is an understatement." Ella shifted. "I'll tell you about it later. First. I have questions."


End file.
